


Art for 2019 Reverse Bang: The curse of gold

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, M/M, Paper Art, Traditional Art, fantastical nature, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art for the 2019 Reverse Bang and cover art for DeanOh's story, The Curse of Gold.





	Art for 2019 Reverse Bang: The curse of gold

I created this art for the 2019 [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://destielreversebang.tumblr.com/). It was selected by DeanOh, who wrote a lovely story to accompany it, _[The Curse of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394635)_. I really enjoyed reading it! It's so sweet and peaceful, and makes for perfect hiatus reading. Here's the summary.

> After months of having the same nightmare, Dean Winchester decides to see a Dream Weaver - a highly illegal gifted person with the ability to heal dreams from within. Dean doesn't expect anything to happen when he meets Castiel Novak, until he's sitting in his living room, staring into those blue eyes and Castiel finds out more about Dean than anyone ever has.

I had a wonderful time working with DeanOh! Be sure to heap love on _[The Curse of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394635)_! Huge thanks to the mods, Jojo and Muse, for a well-run challenge and tons of support.

For this reverse bang, I felt like making a piece for my wall. I wanted something big and colorful and a little bit random. My original sketch was just a vague idea. Are they in space? On a cloud? No clue :) I figured I'd see where it would take me. 

I decided to do something forest-y, so I made Dean and Cas then started to tuck papers behind them to think about backgrounds. 

The pose reminded me of the Cas/Dean Hell rescue, and I had some pretty gold paper, so I started adding spikes...then flame...then one-eyed mutant rabbits and tentacle monsters. Like you do.

The chomping teeth were made with little paper scraps from ripping out the original sketch from my sketchbook. Inspiration is everywhere!

Here's the almost-final image with most of it intact and the edges in a bit of a disarray, so you can see how I layer things randomly, late at night when I work on art. "Does this work or am I just tired?" is probably my artist mantra. Dean and Cas were cut out from pattern pieces I'd made, but the rest was free-hand work, just eye-balling size and proportions. (I've been trying to practice that more.)

 

The cover art was inspired by the story. A tree is vital imagery in DeanOh's story, as is delving into the mind. I liked the idea of a tree growing up through Dean like a brain and branching out. I had some lovely gold and purple paper which worked nicely as a background. With that purple paper added, I needed another color accent, so I added the purple spikes to mirror the original piece and evoke a sense of trauma. 


End file.
